Love, Lost in the Abyss of Space
by Lord-Rahl-25
Summary: Searching . . . searching for her, that was lost to him years ago. Will he find her? : Rating will probably go up later


( This is dedicated to the unattainable goal that has quashed my happiness, for now (  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bad Memories  
  
He walked out of the bar, not even the alcohol could sway his thoughts this day. He wanted so much to be able to forget his problems, even if just for a little while. But as every day happened, no amount of liquor could dissolve the loneliness he felt.  
  
For two years now he had been searching and there was no word or rumor as to where she was, and his heart and happiness had all been taken with her kidnapping. He had not hesitated a moment to leave for the search, but they had been quick and left no signs, he tracked down every whisper of a hint for the last twenty-four months and nothing had surfaced; some had told him to let go, that there was no hope now and she was probably dead anyways. But he wouldn't give up . . . ever.  
  
He clutched the chain around his neck that held a ring, his last possession of hers. He remembered the day so clearly.  
  
*Two years earlier*  
  
"Gene, it's almost dinnertime." She had said, as she poked her head in their bedroom door.  
  
He waved her to come and sit next to him. She reluctantly started over as she didn't want dinner to be ruined just because he wanted to play a joke. She turned her back on him to sit down and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Gene, what are you doing? Dinner will be ruined." She said struggling to get up.  
  
"I wanted to give you something." He said with a boyish grin on his face.  
  
He pulled a small, red, velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened, already knowing what it was. She hugged him tightly around his neck, and he returned her embrace. When she pulled away he saw she was crying, he wiped her tears away with his forefinger.  
  
"Mel, will you marry me?" He said, in a loving tone.  
  
"Yes-", was all she could say before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They didn't separate for a long time, and they wouldn't have, except that Jim came in, without knocking, at the smell of something burning.  
  
"Geh! Sorry! I just thought you should know that I smell something burning." He said before quickly walking out and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Dinner!" She said, and she too ran out the door. He got up and headed for the kitchen with certain jauntiness in his step.  
  
He arrived a few seconds later to a kitchen full of black smoke, and Mel and Jim were fanning the oven, which contained a flaming meat of some kind.  
  
"Hey, did anybody think to use the fire extinguisher!" He said.  
  
He picked up the nearby extinguisher and sprayed the burning cuisine.  
  
"You guys should be professional firemen; I think you'd be great at it." He said with a smirk. Jim punched him in the arm.  
  
Melfina was sitting slumped in a stool by the bar.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" He asked.  
  
"Your question ruined dinner." She said with a scowl.  
  
"What question?" Jim interjected.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" He yelled, and slipped the ring box out, quickly having thing ring out and slipping it on her left ring finger.  
  
To answer Jim's question, she held her hand out for him to see.  
  
"Gene, you dog!" He said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So what're we going to do about dinner?" Gene said holding his hand over his stomach.  
  
"Why don't we go out to eat, to celebrate?" Mel suggested happily. They didn't have a lot of money right now, but it was worth it.  
  
And so they did, they went to an expensive restaurant and had fancy food, Gene and Melfina had wine. Jim only got soda because he was still too young. They sat for a long time after they were done eating to talk. When they realized that the place was virtually empty, they left too. It was late, and the streets were empty as well. They went at a slow pace so as to enjoy the nice weather; well that's what Jim thought, really it was 'cause Gene and Melfina were cuddle-walking at a pace inadequate to Jim's impression of slow and leisurely.  
  
"Would you two hurry it up! I'd like to make it home before I turn into mush-heads like you." Jim nearly shouted having to slow every few steps so they could catch up.  
  
They ignored him, as they moseyed down the street. Melfina was so excited that she could barely keep her composure, 'Oh I can't believe it, he finally asked me. It'll be so great now.' she thought to herself, staring into his eyes. Only, the moment wasn't as sentimental for Gene, 'Man I'm gonna get some tonight.' and he chuckled silently to himself.  
  
And some he did get, but he wasn't so 'like a man' about it, they made gentle love the way they always did, but this time it was special, better in some way. Afterwards, they both drifted to a perfect sleep, Melfina lying on his chest, put to sleep by his rhythmic breathing. A few hours before first light, Gene awoke to natures call, but Melfina remained where she had fallen to sleep; as gently as he could, he lifted her and gently laid her back down so he could get up.  
  
The room stood still and dark while he was gone, but in a split second a shadow moved swiftly through the shadow of the night. Without a noise sounding, he was away, and she had been taken. Gene came back into the room and gently crept into the sheets, he didn't want to wake trying to replace her position on his chest so he left her where she was supposed to be.  
  
The next morning he awoke to an otherwise empty bed, he sat up and stretched for a minute. He sloppily put on some pants and an undershirt and went to find his fiancé. When she wasn't in the kitchen, where she was usually cooking up a storm of breakfast, or lunch, whichever he was up for, he trekked down to Jim's lab.  
  
"Have you seen Mel this morning?"  
  
"No, I figured you two would be tired after last night, so I left you alone." He said with an impish grin.  
  
"Watch it, kid, I don't want to have to beat you up." He said closing the door.  
  
He went back to their room and started looking for some sign or note of where she might have gone; he was frantic when he found her ring on the floor next to her side of the bed. He ran back to Jim's lab, racing down the stairs.  
  
"She's gone!" He said holding the ring to Jim's face, which lost all sense of normalcy and took an almost melt-like look.  
  
*Present*  
  
As he stumbled down the street, he was unaware that he was crying her name out until someone came out of their house and started yelling at him to shut the hell up. He flashed an obscene hand gesture at them and continued on. He was on the porch of their home when he blacked out.  
  
__  
  
So I know it's slightly more depressing than my other works but I've hit a bit of a rough patch in the road of life and this is my way of dealing with it. To anyone waiting for more on my other two stories, sorry for the wait and I know I said the 'wb' was gone and the ideas were flowing but it's taking more time than I thought and I am on it.  
  
Hope you enjoyed please review. 


End file.
